Roleplaying
by the go-to guy
Summary: Iku, Dojo decided, was more dangerous than the entire MBC. T for sex refrences.


This couple really needs more love, so I thought I might add this little fic to the mix. I hope I didn't make OOC…Enjoy!

* * *

><p>How she had managed to smuggle them out of the base, Dojo had no idea (he suspects Komaki had something to do with it); all he knew was that his wife stood in front of him dressed in full raid gear, helmet and all, holding his out to for him to take. Dojo shook his head with a firm "No." Iku stuck out her tongue.<p>

"Why not? It's supposed to be fun!" she argued. "Everyone else is doing it!"

"And by everyone else you mean…"

"Tezuka and Shibazaki!" Iku instantly snapped, a proud smirk growing on her face. Dojo felt a growing headache coming on, a not entirely unpleasant feeling when caused by his wife. Being married for the better part of five years had gotten him used to such things. Even if she could be insanely naïve, Dojo loved Iku and wouldn't change a thing even if he could. Still, he had to draw the line somewhere, and that included Iku's latest idea.

"I refuse to..._role-play_," Dojo said, the words tasting awful on his tongue. Iku frowned, jutting out her lower lip, and she looked so cute Dojo almost gave in. But he held fast, imagining how ridiculous they would look in their uniforms.

"Why not?" Iku cried, arms flailing while she somehow kept a hold on Dojo's uniform. Her husband scoffed.

"We'd look ridiculous!" Yes, the headache was defiantly here now, and it was a big one, making a vein throb on Dojo's forehead.

"So?" Iku countered. "You look ridiculous anyway! It wouldn't be much different!"

"Mind your manners, blockhead!"

"Why? We're married! I can say whatever I want, you brute!" With that, Iku dropped the clothes into a messy heap on the floor and turned with a huff, arms crossed and cheeks flushed with childish fury. Dojo stared for a moment or two.

Did it really mean that much to her? Didn't she know all she had to do was use that face he could never say no to? Dojo bit his lip as a wave of guilt hit him; he had hurt her, and now he could do nothing but heave a long sigh and bend over to pick up the well-worn combat gear. Scooping it up, Dojo turned and left the room to change.

He missed Iku's triumphant smirk.

XXXX

Dojo grumbled as he re-adjusted the collar on his gear, already regretting his decision. Iku grinned and took charge.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Dojo rolled his eyes but held his tongue as Iku rubbed her chin, lost in thought. Dojo waited a few seconds and listened to the one-sided conversation. "No…that might work…maybe we could…"

"Don't tell me," Dojo interrupted, eyes widening as a thought occurred to him. "You didn't even come up with an idea!" Iku's embarrassed silence told him all he needed to know. "Idiot! Why did you insist I dress up if you didn't even have anything planned!"

"Well excuse me for trying to be adventurous! I thought we could figure it out as we went along!" The couple stared at each other, fuming, until Dojo cleared his throat.

"We could," He started, face burning. "Pretend I just rescued you from a raid." Iku mulled it over for a moment, then decided to just roll with it.

"Oh, instructor Dojo," She said, a lilt in her voice. "Thank you for rescuing me from the big bad MBC."

"Why are you calling me instructor Dojo? We're the same rank now, and besides, your last too, you know. Or did you forget?" Iku's glare shot daggers at her husband, and Dojo swallowed his qualms (and his pride) to keep her happy.

"Um, it was no problem, Iku." Dojo said, cursing his lack of improvising talent. Iku remained silent, watching him expectantly. Dojo racked his brain, trying to figure out the right thing to say. "I would, uh, do it again, er, anytime."

"Oh, it was so heroic!" Iku squealed like a drunken fangirl. Dojo nearly snorted at her overacting. Somehow he managed to hold it in. "I am sooooo thankful!" Iku grabbed her husband in a hug to compliment her words. Dojo took the embrace and offered one of his own, enjoying the feeling. Normally, Dojo didn't like hugging: it just brought to light his shortness, and he was well aware of his height challenges, thank you very much. But, when Iku hugged him, he realized he didn't mind. In fact, he actually enjoyed it (not that he would ever admit it). It brought back memories of a young girl in a bookstore, wanting to stop the injustice in the world.

Iku separating herself from him cut Dojo's train of thought short. She looked down at her husband. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

It was becoming just as ridiculous as Dojo had expected it would be, but he shoved the thought aside for her sake. "Um, that's not necessary Iku. All in a days work." His wife nuzzled him.

"Oh no, I insist." She said, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"What, er, what did you have in mind?"

"I dunno.." Iku said, tugging her husband toward the bedroom. "But I think I have an idea."

XXXX

"Get down!" Dojo shouted to his team as the MBC shot to kill. Iku, Tezuka, and Komaki covered their heads as dust rained down from the wall. Standing up, the team brushed themselves off and continued on their way. Tezuka, covering the rear, noticed something rather odd. He squinted.

"Iku, what's this spot on the back of your gear?" He asked, curious. "It's right on the back of your leg." Dojo and Iku froze, causing Komaki and Tezuka to bump into them. They were both silently cursing themselves for not being more carful; it wouldn't be hard for their companions to put the pieces together.

"Oh. OH." Tezuka said, realizing the truth as his face flushed. Komaki snorted and smiled knowingly, but said nothing.

"That's not important right now!" Dojo barked, trying to make them focus on something else, _anything _else. "Keep moving!" They inched forward, bit by bit, when Komaki leaned over to whisper into Iku's ear.

"Maybe you should borrow the Kama Sutra when this is all over." He joked, making Iku turn the exact shade of a tomato.

"Komaki!" Dojo shouted. "I heard that!" His friend chuckled but didn't say anything else.

"You better not tell Shibazaki!" Iku whispered to Tezuka, who could do nothing but nod, wearily eyeing the gun in Iku's hand. "Good." Iku turned and kept her eyes front, unaware of Tezuka's thoughts.

_Uniforms? Not a bad idea…_Tezuka thought, making a mental note to bring up the possibility later.


End file.
